New Senpais!
by utanoprincesssama
Summary: Shortly after earning themselves the UtaPri Award, the members of STARISH are introduced two new senpais. And wouldn't you know it, Quartet Night is dragged into the situation as well! How will this play out? Just wait and see!


New Senpais?! (STARISH, Quartet Night, Kaede, and Fumi)

The practice room fell quiet once the seven members of STARISH had finished working on their choreography for their new song. The four members of Quartet Night looked at each other for a second and clapped quietly before loud, obnoxious laughing was heard in the distance.

"Oh no..." Ai shrunk down in his seat a bit, making a face. Reiji laughed and pulled his short friend up as he watched the seven members of STARISH look around confusedly. Ai lightly smacked Reiji's hand away and sighed. "They're never going to get it." He muttered.

Before anything else was said, Shining Saotome came flying through the window - thank god Tokiya had opened it - and landed in between the two groups. "Hello, hello, helloooooo~!" He chimed and spun around. "I have some wonderful neeewwwsss~!"

This caught everyone's attention. Otoya was the first to speak up, eager to find out what was going on. "What's the news, President?" He asked, putting his hands on Syo's shoulders and leaning over a bit. The other six - with the exception of Syo, he wasn't too keen on having Otoya fall on him - leaned forward a bit as well, curious.

Shining laughed and spun over to them, patting Otoya on the head, then did a backflip and landed in front of the older group. "You're all getting new senpais~!" He exclaimed heartily. "They've both agreed to help, since Quartet Night needs group work~" Shining started, "and STARISH could use some more experience !"

This took both groups by surprise. Ranmaru stood up to say something, but Ai and Camus pulled him down. "We better listen to him, he could just as quickly dissolve us as them." Ai hissed into the silver haired man's ear. Ranmaru glared at the bluenette before sighing and nodding a little. Ai smirked a little and faced forward.

Reiji spoke up instead. "Do we get to meet these new senpais?" He asked curiously. Shining laughed and the lights turned off. "Of course~! Just wait, they should be coming soon!" Not moments after he said that did a figure nimbly jump off the railing and land perfectly on a tilted chair. Her long, orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bright green eyes sparkled with energy. "Aaah~! There you are, Miss Fumi!"

Fumi beamed and jumped off the chair, setting it straight. Her gaze swept over the eleven very shocked and very confused idols, until her piercing stare landed on Ai. "Oh! I know you!" She exclaimed and quickly went over to the young idol. "My, aren't you a cutie~!" She laughed and stood up straight. "You must be Ai-chan."

Ai stared up at the bubbly girl in front of him in shock and confusion. "How do you already know who I am?" He asked quietly, blinking his turquoise eyes slowly.

Fumi smiled. "I've heard about you~." She winked and turned around, walking over to STARISH. She put a hand on her chin and 'hmm'ed a bit before snapping her fingers and looking at Shining. "I already know who I'm going to mentor, Pres!"

Shining laughed and pat Fumi's shoulder. "Good, good, good! Now we just have to wait for your partner~" He stepped back and watched the door quietly, eventually getting everyone but Fumi's gaze to the large threshold.

Moments later, a tall boy walked through the door, his green-grey eyes searching for something. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fumi, why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked his orange haired counterpart.

Fumi beamed suddenly and flipped back to meet her partner. "Kae-chan! I told you to be here two minutes ago! Get a schedule." She scolded playfully and poked his nose. "I'll set one for you~! Gimme your phone~"

The boy frowned a bit before laughing and backing up. "No thanks, Orange." He looked around the room, trying to find out who his excitable partner had chosen to mentor before snapping to it. "Did Fumi even introduce herself?"

"No. She didn't." Tokiya said, looking at the boy. "And neither did you." He added, crossing his arms.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Kaede Toyoda, and this is my partner, Fumi Yumitani." Kaede said, putting both hands on Fumi's shoulders to keep her from bounding anywhere. "And, what might your names be?"

Everyone looked at Ai, who had been busying himself with his hands. He looked up and blinked. "What?" Otoya made a "go on" motion and the bluenette sighed. "Alright fine. My name is Ai Mikaze." He motioned to Reiji. "This is Reiji Kotobuki." He then motioned to Camus and Ranmaru. "The one with silver hair is Ranmaru Kurosaki, and the other one is Camus."

Fumi and Kaede nodded, taking note to remember names. Fumi turned to look at Ai. "So, Ai-chan, do you know these seven, too?" She asked curiously, politely motioning to STARISH.

Ai nodded and stood up, walking over to them. He started with Syo. "This is Syo Kurusu." He moved back a bit and put his hand on Otoya's shoulder. "Otoya Ittoki, and the one next to him is Natsuki Shinomiya." He pointed at Tokiya and Masato. "The one with lighter blue hair is Masato Hijirikawa, and the other is Tokiya Ichinose." He sighed. "The brunette is Cecil Aijima, and the last one is Ren Jinguji." He finished introductions and looked at Fumi expectantly.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay! Thank you, Ai-chan!" She gave the bluenette a thumbs up and looked over STARISH before turning to Kaede. "We've gotta go discuss decisions and living quarters, we'll see you later!" And with that, she jumped up on the chair again and swung herself nimbly over the railing. "See you all soon~!"

Kaede rolled his eyes. "She has too much energy." He sighed. "Well, see you later. Pres, if we're not back in half an hour, it's Fumi's fault for not being more prepared." He waved a bit and turned around, leaving the two groups to stand there and wait.

Shining laughed and put his hands on Ai's shoulders forcefully, causing the short idol to jump and turn his head in surprise. "So, what do you all think?" 


End file.
